


Wait, That's an Option?

by Ryua



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryua/pseuds/Ryua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio wants to know why Leonardo isn't distracted by pretty women. Since this conversation happens after spending a night at the bar... it goes in the expected direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, That's an Option?

“There is something that’s been bothering me,” Ezio said, taking a swig of the not-too-vinegary wine they were drinking. They’d started off with the good stuff, but after the first couple bottles, who really cared? Plus, their purses weren’t bottomless, and cheaper vintage meant more bottles. Simple.

Leonardo grinned over at him. “Really? Do tell, my friend. What’s been troubling you lately? The increasing bitterness of this swill we’re drinking? The never-ending mysteries you keep chasing? Gauntlets giving you blisters?” He nudged his shoulder, a little sloppier than he’d intended, but close enough to being on target.

“Hey, watch the suit,” Ezio complained, rubbing at the wine spill. It’s not like the fabric ever stained… it’d be pretty hard to blend with bloodstains all over pristine scholar robes, after all. It was the principle of the thing, and he didn’t want to stink like a cheap tavern the next day.

At some point, he remembered that Leonardo’s joking questions had actually been part of an honest question. “Right. Remember, back at some point, we’d been talking, about you starting up painting again? For the Gherardini lady…”

“Ah yes, the esteemed Lisa. Lovely woman. A fascinating smile,” he said, leaning back, almost losing his balance and tumbling backwards. He shifted his weight forwards again, and rested his arms on the table. “Oy, Ezio… let’s get out of here… I feel about ready to sleep, and I’d rather do that in a bed than under a table, no?”

“Right. And about sleeping in a bed… that woman. With the painting. How did her husband take to having you hanging around for weeks at a time along with his enchanting wife?” Ezio stood up and hauled Leonardo to his feet, one arm around his waist, his friend’s over his shoulder. “Don’t you ever get in trouble with that? I know I would.”

He handed the barkeep the extra coin to make up their tab, then they wandered out into the warm night air of Florence, both of them supporting the other. “Ah, Ezio… you do have a way with getting in trouble. But it’s not as if I were just being discreet. I was completely uninterested.”

“Yes, you said that before,” Ezio said, frowning slightly. “I don’t get it. How could you not be interested?”

“Wait… what? You really don’t get it?” Leonardo asked, stumbling to halt, almost making Ezio trip and fall. “You weren’t just being polite?”

“No, I really don’t get it,” he said, normally keen, intelligent eyes looking completely at sea.

Perhaps if he hadn’t been so drunk, he would have stopped the conversation before it got this far. Certainly he wouldn’t have continued it, or at least found a better way to put it. “Ezio, I prefer men.”

“Men.”

“Yes. Like you lie with women, I lie with men.”

“In bed.”

“Yes, in bed.” Most of the time, anyway.

He was silent for a moment, thinking this over. What came out of his mouth next wasn’t the disgust Leonardo had been expecting, though. “Wait, that’s an option?”

Now it was his turn to be struck dumb. “… you’ve never heard of it?” Goodness knows there were enough slanders and cruel turns of phrase dealing with it.

“No.” he said, shaking his head, tilting it to the side slightly. “It simply never occurred to me that it was something to do, just that it was a joke or something.”

Leonardo started walking again just for something to do, to try and break up the awkwardness of the conversation, and was glad to hear Ezio’s footsteps following him. “My friend… I simply don’t know what to say. You’re clearly no virgin, no innocent… I… how?”

Ezio shrugged, coming up level with him again. “Well… I’ve had such an easy time sleeping with women, why would I have bothered even considering trying it with a man?”

The achingly long suffering hope that had been just flaring to life in his chest was abruptly crushed. “Ah. Why indeed.” He couldn’t keep his utter disappointment out of his voice.

He almost didn’t notice when Ezio’s arm went back around his waist to keep him from stumbling over a pile of refuse in the dark, prompting an errant thought of wondering how his friend could see so clearly in the dark. He did notice, however, when that arm tightened, pulling him off balance and he felt himself falling until he fetched up against Ezio’s hard chest. His heart leapt up into his throat, pulse pounding so hard in his ears he almost missed the soft, “But now that it’s been brought to my attention…”

There was no way to miss the insistent pressure of lips against his own, though. This is happening. This is actually happening. He leaned eagerly against him, arms wrapping around the perfectly sculpted torso, muscles clearly defined even through the layers of assassin robes, deepening the kiss, too drunk and ecstatic to think about taking it slow.  
Ezio’s tongue brushed gently against his lips, making him go weak in the knees and whimper helplessly. When he pulled back, Leonardo tried to follow him, to extend the kiss, only to be defeated by his friend’s greater height. The sound of Ezio’s voice, rough and low, almost floored him again. “Perhaps we should continue this somewhere with a bed, no?”

“Oh, absolutely,” he gasped, reaching up to pull his head down for one more kiss first before pulling away, tempted to just say screw it and get down to business right here in the street. Somehow, they made it back to his loft, he wasn’t aware of the details, his head lost in an unreal fog of bliss and astonishment and worry that he was dreaming.

The way Ezio pressed him against the door, kissing him harder this time, was better than any of his dreams, though. His lips were deft and experienced against his own, and the slight, too-smooth dip of the scar on his lip sent a thrill right through him. He groaned, reaching up, tossing his hat, unclipping his cloak, letting them fall to the floor uncaring. He reached up, fingers trailing along Ezio’s cheek, pushing back the hood, running his hands through his hair.

Ezio broke away from the kiss just long enough to lean down, the beard giving him just a moment’s pause before he felt lips on his neck, making him moan softly, reaching out to try undressing him. After a few increasingly frustrating moments of fumbling with layers and knots and buckles that didn’t seem to do anything functional, Ezio chuckled and stepped backwards. “Perhaps you’d better let me handle this. He pulled Leonardo across the room, pushing him onto the bed.

He let out a surprised breath as he fell down onto the mattress, but then promptly forgot about anything else as Ezio lit the oil lamp beside the bed, bringing the room into delicious, warm detail. The man certainly knew how to put on a show for his chosen companions, Leonardo thought to himself, unable to move or blink as Ezio started to disrobe. First the gloves, showing the beautiful hands he hadn’t been able to bear maiming. That’s why he’d re-worked the knives in the first case, he just couldn’t stand the thought of marring him.  
The shoulder cloak went next, then the belt. Then another belt, and another, and Leonardo was astounded at the sheer number of weapons and secret pouches Ezio unstrapped, laying them carefully out on the table. Finally, the next layer was cloth, the wide belt, then unhooking the straps on his chest armor. There was a teasing, proud smirk on his face as he slowly undid the ridiculous number of fastenings on his shirt, as if he knew exactly what effect the show was having on his friend.

Oh, who was he kidding. Of course Ezio knew exactly what he was doing. Even if the countless stripteases he’d probably done over the years weren’t experience enough, the raging arousal tenting in Leonardo’s pants was a dead giveaway.

The first glimpse of skin made his heart skip a beat, the thin white silk of his undertunic lifting to expose his belly as he pulled off the last belted dagger. A soft groan escaped his lips as Ezio rested his hands on his hips, slowly running his fingers up his own stomach and chest, pulling the silk up with it.

“Oh, Ezio…” he groaned. “Stop teasing me and come over here already.” The sight of him standing there in nothing but his trousers, the soft lamplight throwing his muscled chest into dramatic relief, his own arousal clear and bulging now, was driving him mad. Chuckling slightly, he obliged, walking towards the bed with a bit of a swagger, kneeling on the bed to crawl over him.

Leonardo didn’t give him the change, grabbing him as soon as he was close enough, yanking him back on top of him. Ezio fell onto him with a muttered curse, muffled by Leonardo kissing him eagerly, tongue sliding into his mouth. He felt like he could have stayed that way forever, half-crushed, the scent of wine and sweat and leather in his nose, barely able to breathe, since who needed air anyway?

Too soon, though, Ezio pulled away again, chuckling in a teasing sort of way. “But this is not fair… here I am, almost totally naked… and you’re still fully dressed.”

He had never gotten naked so fast in his entire life. Leonardo didn’t know who did most of it, his fingers collided with Ezio’s half the time, but he was suddenly naked on the bed, clothes tossed around the room. He reached up, pulling Ezio down against him, and cried out as the hard, cloth-covered bulge in his friend’s pants pressed against him, making him see stars as the familiar rushing sensation of an orgasm swept over him. “Ah! Merda, Ezio, I’m sorry…”

“What for?” Ezio chuckled, grinning down at his embarrassed, flushed face. “I’ll take it as a compliment, if all I had to do was get naked to have that much of an effect. Although to be fair…” he said, standing up again briefly. “I’m not completely there yet.”

Well, if he’d thought he’d finished too quickly, the sight of Ezio stripping off his pants certainly fixed that problem. Leonardo’s softening length leapt back to full hardness at the sight of Ezio crawling forwards, hard cock bobbing up against his belly. “See? You seem just fine to me,” he chuckled. “Now. What do we do next?”

“Anything you want,” Leonardo groaned, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, pulling it free of the tie and yanking his head down, kissing him eagerly, tongue flicking over the scar on his lip before sliding across his lips.

The feeling of Ezio’s battle-callused hands running down his shoulders was better than any fantasy, any lover he’d ever had. One hand shifted up to his chest, pausing when it ran into one of the slick pools of cum Leonardo had accidentally let loose. “Anything?” he murmured, nibbling gently on his ear. As Leonardo squirmed happily under him, he shifted position so he was kneeling between his legs, using two fingers to wipe up the wet patch on his chest. “Because some of the women I’ve been with liked me to do this…”

Leonardo yelped as Ezio’s slickened fingers brushed down against his hole, an unexpected but very welcome surprise. “Oh, yes, Ezio,” he groaned. The fingers left him for just a moment, trailing back down his chest again, scooping up the rest of the slippery substance before pressing back against him again. This time, one finger was able to slide in easily, coated with his own cum, and he shuddered, grabbing blindly at his back, fingers digging into the well-toned muscle.

“You alright?” came the rough whisper in his ear, a gentle kiss pressed to his cheek.

“Yes!” he gasped, arching eagerly into him. “More, please Ezio, more!”

A low chuckle. “You really are eager for this aren’t you?” The slightly mocking, mostly affectionate tone washed over him as Ezio’s finger probed deeper, adding a second as soon as he could. Between the wine, the slickness, and the incredible eagerness built up over years of yearning, Leonardo welcomed him in easily.

“I have been wanting this since you first carried that box of paintings out of my workshop,” he groaned. “You have no idea.”

“I’m flattered,” Ezio chuckled, then kissed him again, pulling his fingers away. Leonardo whimpered into the kiss, the sound soothed away by Ezio’s tongue flicking deftly into his mouth. Before he could really start to miss the feeling of his fingers, they were replaced by something bigger and hotter pressing against him, and he groaned, arching slightly and breaking the kiss, gasping for air.

Ezio pulled him over to the edge of the bed, yanking Leonardo’s hips right up against his own. He looked down at his friend as he took his own shaft in hand, pressing slowly forwards. His own precum mixed with the remains of Leonardo’s first orgasm let him slide in, but not easily enough for his peace of mind. Despite Leonardo’s whimpered protests, he pulled back out, and leaning over to the table, picked up the flask of lamp oil, pouring some into his hand.

Looking up at what Ezio was doing, Leonardo’s protests died in his through, captivated by the image of the assassin in front of him, gently rubbing oil over his hard shaft, making it glisten in the lamplight. When Ezio’s hands went back to his thighs, pulling him up, he made himself keep his eyes open, watching his face as he carefully guided himself in. He almost lost it at the feeling of Ezio’s head sliding so much easier into him, his vision blurring.

Ezio groaned at the incredible tightness of his friend around him, his eyes fluttering closed even though he’d intended to watch Leonardo under him, just getting lost in the sensations. It seemed to take forever to fully sheathe himself, going as slow as he could stand to keep from hurting him, but then there were legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

His fingers dug into Leonardo’s hips, and he slowly pulled out to thrust in again, letting out a deep groan almost exactly matched by his friend under him. He’d forgotten just how tight and excellent this kind of sex felt, and resolved to try it more often. At every opportunity. He forced himself to open his eyes, looking down at his friend-turned-lover.

Leonardo was splayed out on the bed in front of him, hair in disarray, skin flushed, hands grabbing at the sheets. It was odd to see the slender, hard shape of another man under him instead of the soft, inviting curves of a woman, but… certainly not a bad thing. And the look on his face, of ecstasy so intense it was nearly painful was the same he always looked to obtain in his lovers. His eyes trailed down, over his stomach, to the fine line of hair running down from his navel, to the hard, weeping shaft. Hmm.

He reached forwards with his still oily hand, grabbing Leonardo’s erection and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. “Gods, Ezio, don’t stop what you’re doing,” Leonardo groaned, his head tilted back.

“How can I refuse a request like that?” he asked, the smug tone he was going for a little spoiled by breathless pleasure. He thrust into him, gaining speed as he was sure his friend was enjoying it and not in pain, speeding up his hand as he went. He might not have done this to someone else before, but apparently some things were universal and soon he had Leonardo crying out in delight, coming over his own chest and stomach.

What he hadn’t expected was how tightly Leonardo would clamp down on his shaft, his muscles throbbing around his shaft as he came. It occurred to him that he had no worries about impregnating his lover this time around, and drove eagerly into the tight, throbbing warmth, groaning as he came deep inside Leonardo, fingers squeezing his hips.

Panting, he pulled out slowly, prompting a whimper from his friend, and flopped down on the bed beside him. When Leonardo shifted to curl up against him, head on his shoulder and an arm across his chest, his own arm came down reflexively to hold him close. Again, it felt strange to have a fading erection pressed to his hip instead of soft breasts against his chest, but not bad. “I cannot believe it never occurred to me that was possible before now.” He said wonderingly, staring up at the ceiling. Beside him, Leonardo shook slightly with laughter, and just held onto him tighter.


End file.
